A Very Yuri Christmas
by Discet
Summary: Liechtenstein goes out looking for a present for her good friend Hungary A LichtensteinXHungary fic. One shot.


I do not own any part of Hetalia. If I did I would have a horde of trained mercenaries to force everyone in the world to watch my awesome anime.

* * *

><p>A Very Yuri Christmas<p>

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein wandered around America's 31st Mall, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t shirt to compensate for the hot weather of America's west coast. He had so many, but this one was by far the biggest. She had actually almost completed her whole Christmas list here alone. Usually she had to wander all over Europe to get everyone's gifts, but there were so many stores here that it was so simple (Even if about half of them were fast food joints or pretzel stands).<p>

She had gotten something for everyone on her list. She had gotten a new pasta maker for Italy and Romano (They had broken their old one from over use). She had gotten Germany a Kookoo clock and Austria a fresh set of custom Ivory keys for Austria's piano. She had some trouble shopping for Switzerland, even though she wanted to get him something nice, he always said that she didn't have to get him anything. So she got him things she knew he'd appreciate. A state of the art gun and a years supply of bullets, both of which were plentiful in America's mall

She had even found a cute little plush doll that looked kinda like Russia for Belarus. Last year she had gotten her a present for her, at first she didn't respond, but once it was just the two of them in a room she gave Liechtenstein a bear hug before walking away as if it never happened.

The only person she had failed to find anything for was Hungary. It was so hard to find something for her friend… _No. Not friend, lover, Hungary was… was my lover now_. Her face became a deep shade of red remembering the event. It was just the two of them in for a movie when she just turned to me and started to hug me. I wasn't sure why at first, it wasn't a scary, or all that sad for that matter. Then she pulled back and she… kissed me. It was so tender. So kind…

"_E-Eli… what are you do… mmmm" I was stopped by her lips again. _

_She let me go, holding me close in her arms, resting my head in her soft bosom "I just thought… since neither of us can be with the man we love… maybe we can comfort each other…" I looked up into her caring emerald eyes. I felt… so safe in her arms. Then her lips met the nape of my neck, I could hear myself let out a low moan, slowly pushing away Hungary. She looked down at me, a look of disappointment in her eyes "I understand if you don't want to do this… don't worry, just forget abo-"_

_I leaned up, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, I wasn't really sure what I was doing, so I missed… by a bit, but I could feel my face was as hot "It's not that I don't want to try… but c-could we not go… __**that**__ far yet?"_

_Eli smiled kissing her friend on the forehead "No problem…" she stood up from the ground, dusting off her skirt "Well, it's getting late, I should probably start heading back…" Eli was about to head for the door when she felt a small grip on her skirt. Eli looked back down at Liechtenstein. _

"_I… I don't mind if you stay over, I'm sure Vash will understand…" she spoke blushing madly and clenching her eyes closed tight "y-you can share in my bed..." she spoke blushing madly and clenching her eyes closed tight_

_Eli looked at her for a moment before smiling brightly "Sure I would love to…" _

_I smiled standing up "Alright I'll get my pajama's on!" with great speed I picked up my pajama's from the drawer and went into the adjoining bathroom. As I started to get redressed in the bathroom, thousands of things started to flow through my mind. How it felt to receive my first kiss. And from Hungary no less, her good friend. The warm comforting feeling she felt in Hungary's bosom… how her heart was beating a mile a minute. As I buttoned up the last button, I took a deep breath, a smile imprinted on my face in the bathroom mirror. _

_I strolled out of the bathroom. Standing there in a stance like that of Aphrodite was Hungary, pulling off her shirt, all but her underwear stripped from her body. I was completely dumbstruck. Hungary blushed a bit herself "Well… I don't usually wear much to bed… I hope you don't mind…"_

"_um… no… not at all" _

Liechtenstein sighed at the memory. _My god, I much have looked like such a kid to her… She probably regrets choosing me…_ She looked up at the store she was currently in front of. It was a lingerie store. She had never given a thought to the clothes before. Then again she had never thought of looking sexy for someone before. Maybe I could change her mind…

She walked into the store, her faced fully flushed with the multitude of posters with half-naked woman printed on them. She tried to avoid looking at them, somehow it felt like she was betraying Hungary to look at them. She browsed through the racks of see through underwear, feeling more and more self-conscious about her own bra size. She kept imagining herself standing in front of Hungary in the skimpy outfits, the blood rushing to her face. Finally one of the store managers, (who was showing more than a good deal of cleavage than she needed to) came to help her.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh… um hello… yes I was looking for something f-"

"For your older sister?" she said cutting off the young girl "I think there's a department store a few doors down that would have more appropriate gifts to come from a younger brother"

Liechtenstein just looked at her for a moment before staring to the ground "O-oh…" _Ya… of course… Maybe Hungary thought I was a boy too, and just didn't say anything to spare my feelings. _Liechtenstein started to wander out of the store, of all the days she could have forgotten to wear her ribbon. The atmosphere of a spirit of sorrow hanging around her. Before the young German girl had a chance to leave the salesperson seemed to realize something.

"OH! You're a girl!" Liechtenstein didn't really pay attention to the girl until she was groping Liechtenstein's be speckled breasts "Yep, their small but their definitely there!"

Liechtenstein blushed madly, slapping the girls hands away, turning around and covering herself, feeling like she was on the verge of tears. The two of them had drawn a small crowd around them some of the… bustier girls pointing at her. She kind of wished that she had continued to be mistaken for a boy. This was humiliating.

The saleswoman had this look of condescending look in her eyes, trying to contain her laughter "I'm sure we could find… _something_ for you"

I clenched my eye shut, trying to contain my tears. This was mortifying. Usually Switzerland would have stood up and beat up anyone who had humiliated her this much.

Then out of nowhere came a flurry of passionate words from someone in front of me "Hátrébb te kurva! Hol kapsz el!*" I looked up at my defender, finding a girl in a dingy green trench coat, brunette hair cascading down her back. _Hungary?_

_(Hungarian: Back off you bitch! Where do you get off!)_

The saleswoman just stared blankly at the enraged Hungarian "What?"

Hungary rolled her eyes grabbing my hand leading my away from the rest of the group. I followed after her, Hungarys powerful presence pushing passed all of those who had gathered around to mock me. After a few moments we were back in the endless stream of humanity that was America's malls. Once we were far out of sight of the store Eli turned to me, looking at me with concern „Are you alright?"

I felt my eyes start to glicine with tears, finally unable to contain them.

Hungary took me in her arms holding onto me gently, cradling me... like a small child „Oh, it's alright Leala. Those people are conceded bitches anyways" she said looking back at the shop in the distance.

„It- It's not them!" I said through my sobs. Eli looked back at me concerned

„Leala... why were you in there anyways?" I stopped for a moment, curious if I could run away. I could hole up in Vash's house, tell him to close his borders to Eli... it would be easier then telling her the truth about this mess. She put her hands on my shoulders, I turned to her, „Please... trust me..."

I took a deep breath, I might very well melt after I say this „I... I was looking for something... for you"

„For me?" she questioned mildly.

Or... Myself I don't know... I wanted to look... sexy for you..." I blushed looking down, but quickly looked back up since looking down meant staring straight at her breasts.

There was a small grin on her face, a chuckle in her voice "Sexy? For me?" she said trying to stifle a laugh.

I could feel my heart start to shatter with that look in her eyes "I know…. It's ridiculous to think that I could be sexy…" I turned around "I… I think it would be better if we just stopped with this silly idea… surely you could find someone more beautiful than me. Your neighbors with Ukraine right? She's much more beautiful than me" I tried to take my leave. Leave behind all these ridiculous notions about Hungary and her beauty.

When I tried to walk away I felt arms cradle me. Hungary pulled me back into her, comforting me again. My body felt weak in her arms "I don't want Ukraine… I want you" she said, her hot breath tingling my ear. My tears started to stop, as she turned my head and started kissing me, her tongue slipping into my mouth. I felt my entire body warm up from her passion. As we separated, there was a thin strand of saliva still connecting us for a few moments. "And if you really don't believe your sexy enough for me… want me to prove it here? In front of everyone~"

I blushed deeply but felt oddly more confident about my situation with Hungary. I was still dumbstruck when I felt Hungary's hand start to trace the line of shots when I shot into action "N-No I-I-I believe you!" I turned around to her smile that seemed to have the slight double meaning of perversion. I thought for a moment before looking up at Eli,

"Um… a little after the holidays Vash is going to have some company over… would it be alright if I came over to your place?"

Eli smiled brightly nodding "Sounds like a plan

_**The End**_


End file.
